Dandy Lion King
:For other uses see Dandelion (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |ability = When played: Damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |flavor text = He's developed a taste for Zombie Heroes. |tribe = Flower Animal Plant}} Dandy Lion King is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 6 to play, has 4 /4 . When played, it will damage the zombie hero for an amount equal to 50% of the hero's health, rounded down to the nearest digit. Origins Its name is a portmanteau on the words "dandelion" (taraxacum), "lion," and "dandy." It is also a portmanteau of "dandelion" and The Lion King, an animated film by Disney. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom Plant *'Tribe:' Flower Animal Plant *'Ability:' When played: Damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He's developed a taste for Zombie Heroes. Strategies With It is recommended to play this when the opposing zombie hero has a health advantage over you, due to the fact that it halves the opposing hero's health but keep in mind that the attack can be blocked. This card shines against boss battles in the zombie missions, as some boss battles give the boss extra health at the start, making Dandy Lion King's effect stronger to defeat the boss faster. This card is countered by itself later, or when you are winning. However, it is still useful to use this to do damage to the zombie hero, due to its somewhat high strength points. Consider to avoid playing Dandy Lion King when your opponent is at least three bars away from a Super-Block. Dandy Lion King's ability is treated as damage, so your opponent can Super-Block Dandy Lion King's ability, having no ability to your opponent's health and making it a complete waste. However, if victory is necessary, you can play Dandy Lion King to empty your opponents Super-Block Meter in order for your other plants to do high damage without letting your opponent get a Super-Block. Against When you are opposing this plant, avoid bouncing it whatsoever so that it can't damage the zombie hero again. Try to destroy it with instant-kill tricks such as Locust Swarm or Rocket Science. Gallery Dandy_Lion_King_stats.png|Dandy Lion King's statistics Dandy_Lion_King_card.png|Card Dandy_Lion_King's_silhouette.png|Dandy Lion King's silhouette Receiving Dandy Lion King.png|The player receiving Dandy Lion King from a Premium Pack DandelionEnter.png|Dandy Lion King using its ability Dedelion.png|A destroyed Dandy Lion King Spudow Quest Pack.png|A Dandy Lion King in a Spudow pack Old IMG 0181-1-.png|Dandy Lion King's old statistics Legendarypacks.png|Dandy Lion King on the advertisement for the Legendary Pack Trivia *Unlike the other Dandelion plants in the series, it resembles a lion. **Its colors are similar to Dandelion in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. *This makes it the only plant based on a lion in the series. **There was previously a Liontail in the Chinese-exclusive game Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, but it was removed and replaced with Foxtail. *It is the only animal card in the class. Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Flower cards Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants